Cyborgs Battle Units
A cyborg, short for cybernetic organism, is a being that has both biological and artificial parts. The machine components are different from prosthetics, as they not only substitute the replaced body parts, but also enhance them. The most well-known cyborg types are the Cyborg Ninjas, although there are other types. 28951-cyborgninja_20090404150119.jpg In District 3, in the year 2110 the scientist were working on making soldiers that combat against the Mutinous Armada, a band of terrorist that have formed and taken over the whole continent of China. In attempts to stop them from Raiding Kasaihana city and then taking over New America Completely. They had crafted Androids as there first attempts at robotic life. The Andorids did not age, nor did they need the same type of substance that humans needed making them ideal soldiers for combat. Androids however followed instruction down to the T. Sometimes commiting full mass murder to achieve there goals. This was problematic so they discarded the forumla that was The Andorid Project. And went to make something more... Human It wasn't long until the ideal that was The Cyborg was created. In attempts to place a human brain within a Cybernetic body. They were successful. On the First ever attempt to attack Kasaihana city. The Mutinous Armada was met with only 6 Cyborgs against an army of 50,000 Men/soliders. Alone the 6 Cyborgs slaughtered the men with ease and pushed the Armada completely from the shores of Kasaihana city… The Mayor and his office of Kasaihana city were highly impressed and began to make more and more Cyborgs in attempts to use them in the streets. This eventually became a vital mistake. The Cyborgs were soon led by a Cyborg by the name of “ Zaferits.” Or Cyborg # 5 the fifth one ever crafted. Cyborg # 5’s brain was from an old Military Sergeant… but the man was even corrupt in his days as a Military Somehow the information was lost that he had been dishonourably discharged due to the murder of his entire unit and his over zelalus sexual appetite for those of the younger flesh.He soon went rogue where he then began to go on a full killing spree, even infecting the other cyborgs whom fought along side him. He almost even took over the entire city before he was put down by the KPD. A High Frequency that forced their human brains into a frenzy which would ultimately force their bodies to shut down. There bodies discarded, the Cyborgs have been illegal within Kasaihana city, along with any other type of Human Modifications ever since. Though some still linger, in the dark and shadows of the city. Capabilites The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species in that verse can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. This is the base of the Cyborg battle unit abilites. You may pick 5 out of the 21. If you choose the healing factor it can be used, but not within the a full combat situation with a real RPC. ( Meaning a T-1 fight.) If you do, you subjagate yourself to a full autohit. Also, if you do not. Equipt yourself with the right customs and ehancements. If put in set situatons like a EMP bomb going off. And you dont have an EMP shield. You will die. point blank. http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gray_Fox_by_xZorex.jpg*Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Regenerative Healing Factor Category:PMC Category:Organization Category:Cyborg Category:Jinzoningen Category:Gen 1 Reloaded